Dyskusja użytkownika:GothicWarrior
Witamy Serdecznie witamy w Wiki Naruto! Dziękujemy za to, że poprawiłeś stronę Plik:Naruto jako Hokage.jpg. Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy, a brak jest tutaj lokalnych administratorów możesz odwiedzić forum dyskusyjne centralnej wiki społeczności Sarah Manley (forum pomocy | blog) Dzięki za sugestie i porady, Postaram się je wykorzystać. :) Mam do ciebie jedno pytanie: Jak dodać Do opisu postaci takie coś (nie wiem jak to opisać XD) z prawej strony gdzie są techniki, wiek, zdjęcie itp? Jak na wikii o naruto? ps. Chyba nie popełniam aż tak wielu błędów ortograficzych ;) dzięki za pomoc :) skorzystam z twoich rad (podpiszę się) i najmocniejsze podziękowania za opis jak dodać "takie coś" XD Marioshi Kennohonoo 16:38, sty 23, 2011 (UTC) nie przesadzam chyba aż tak bardzo? XD a co do "praktycznie wszystkie" to wypisywanie wszystkich zajęło by mi 12h :/ przecierz on na poczekaniu tworzy nową naturę więc nie ma sensu ich wypisawać XD a chuninem można zostać za zasługi tj. jeżeli byłeś ponad poziomowy podczas np. misji to jonin może cię mianować chuninem :) i masz rację trochę przesadzam ale to tylko te dwie postacie, reszta będzie spoko ;) Mam do ciebie prośbę: mianowicie, czy mógłbyś stworzyć portrety postaci które stworzyłem? z tego co widziałem przy Shimonie Karvaesie idzie ci to zdecydowanie lepiej niż mnie. Po opisie wyglądu jaki sporządziłem powinieneś się połapać o co chodzi, będę wdzięczny. nie o Tobie, tylko o Shimonie Karvaesie ;P nie mogłam się powstrzymać ;) SnT 19:35, sty 24, 2011 (UTC) To poproś Mini tsunade żeby zrobiła :) proszę bez tego moje postacie nie wyglądają estetycznie. Nie zmienię Tego że Arashi został chuninem dwa dni po zdaniu akademii bo tak było (!) został nim za zasługi! Co do ningana masz rację ale jak sama nazwa wskazuje (ningan oznacza tyle broń ninjy) jest to doujutsu stworzone dla ninjy czyli wzmacnia najważniejsze dla niego aspekty, czyli techniki pole widzenia i odporność na genjutsu. dobrze dobrze portrety ważniejsze od chunina XD. za niedługo zmienię :) Zmieniłem, Możesz prosić :) No akurat skończył akademię Gdy odbywały się egzaminy i nie wiem o co ci chodzi z Marioshi'm on przecierz normalnie zdał egzamin.Marioshi Kennohonoo 14:17, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) Mam lepszy pomysł: Marioshi zostanie chuninem bo nie lubi obowiązków a Arashi zostanie joninem za zwycięstwo w pojedynku z hokage :) czyli jakieś dwa lata po chuninie. Może być? Teraz poprosisz minitsunade o porterety? Nie używałem sarkazmu XD. nie według mnie tak może być :) to podkreśli lenistwo Marioshiego, a o to mi właśnie chodzi. A z kolei u Arashiego podkreśli jego siłę :) daj sobie spokój z tym wygraniem z hokage to będzie ok:)[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 14:34, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) mógłbyś wejść na GG? heh, nie musi przecież nic wymyślać, Marioshi jest opisany niech najpierw zrobi go. czemu zmieniłeś nazwę Katon no Yoroi na Ho no Yoroi Nazwa musi być taka jak Raiton: Raiton no Yoroi raikage tylko że w ognistej wersji więc zmieniłem Raiton na Katon Masz rację :) Więc Katon zostaje :) ah o to ci chodziło! spoko chodziło mi tylko o to żeby nie zmieniać "Katob no Yoroi" te "Katon:" Jest nie potrzebne możesz usunąć ja nie protestuję, tylko nie zmieniaj ddrugiej części nazy. By Marioshi 20:14, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) wejdź na gg, pan wieczny biurokrata został odowłany [[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]] 08:50, sty 26, 2011 (UTC) nie musiałeś usuwać niektórych technik w moim artykule błędów ortograficznych przecież nie popełniałem i starałem się pisać jak najlepiej jak chcesz to możesz usunąć tego Brana, może koleś jeszcze poprawi, ale nie wydaje mi się, bo robi nowe postacie Adiego8 wiem tylko chwilowo nie mam czasu, do tego coś mi tam się spieprza z tymi kursywami i pogrubieniami, a ja wcale ich nie zaznaczałem :/ patrz, napisałem wszystko normalnie, a jak to publikuję to cały tekst jest kursywą zrobiony, niewiem co to za błąd Adiego8 Pasek tytułu Zrobione, zobacz ostatnie zmiany jeśli nie wiesz o co chodziło. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 19:27, sty 31, 2011 (UTC) Taa *_* Też uważam że ma rację.. ale ja mam dziwną psychikę i wachania nastrojów XD w każdym razie dziękuje Pozdrawiam, Inga-chan hej. nie chodzi mi o ten obrazek w tle, ale to co, na czym się wyświetla tekst. piszę tak jak piszę, bo nie rozkminiam, co to skórka, a które to tło. chodzi o to, co tu jest bure, a na normalnej wikii białe, to co tu jest zielone, a na normalnej wikii jest niebieski. strzasznie smutny jest teraz fanon.SnT 16:48, lut 15, 2011 (UTC) już jest weselej, dzięki :) ale utwierdzam się w przekoaniu, że kolory nie są jednak domeną mężczyzn ;) (bez obrazy)SnT 16:54, lut 15, 2011 (UTC) nie ma nikogo idealnego. a Twoją uwagę o zmianie puszczę mimo uszu, ponieważ masz rację, w porównaniu z fenomenalnym wykonaniem feniksiego oka, to wszystkie moje RPC są cienkie. [[Użytkownik:Minitsunade|'Minitsunade']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Minitsunade|(Dyskusja)]] 10:28, lut 18, 2011 (UTC) w takim razie, czy nie uważasz, że zajechało hipokryzją? moje jest słabe, powinnam zdjąć, Ty uważasz, że Twoje też jest słabe, ale nadal czepiasz się mnie. gdyby nie fakt, że tę uwagę puściłam mimo uszu, mogłoby mi być naprawdę przykro. [[Użytkownik:Minitsunade|'Minitsunade']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Minitsunade|(Dyskusja)]] 19:17, lut 18, 2011 (UTC) nie, nie dostałam admina. ale nie wzięłam tego do siebie, dlatego tylko "mogłoby mi być przykro" [[Użytkownik:Minitsunade|'Minitsunade']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Minitsunade|(Dyskusja)]] 19:28, lut 18, 2011 (UTC) nic bym Ci nie zrobiła, bo jesteś za daleko :P a ta pierwsza uwaga zabrzmiała mniej więcej "wygląda jak g*wno, zmień". a ta dziewucha aż tak źle nie wygląda, ba, wg. mnie jest nawet ładna, inaczej bym jej nie wstawiała. [[Użytkownik:Minitsunade|'Minitsunade']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Minitsunade|(Dyskusja)]] 19:35, lut 18, 2011 (UTC) Dobra, ostatni admin się pokazał i wyraził zgodę. Jesteśmy gotowi was reklamować na głównej. Wydaje mi się, że jakaś bandera z grafiką będzie lepsza, niż sama kolorowa tableka, więc przygotujesz coś? Vezok999 15:54, lut 23, 2011 (UTC) Urządziłem u nas (FB- Fanclub Bionicle, nie zdziw się, jeżeli użyję tego skrótu gdzieś) konkurs na ten banner. 1 marca będzie wszystko gotowe Vezok999 20:54, lut 24, 2011 (UTC) jest jedna sprawa tutaj na stronie głównej banera ani zdjęcie nie będzie (zły układ graficzny), można to umieśćić jedynie na górze w menu link do FB --[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(zapytaj)]] 18:30, lut 25, 2011 (UTC) Yukimaruki018 18:33, kwi 18, 2011 (UTC) tak bo nie wiedziałam że byłam zalogowana -.- Przez przypadek zrobiłam mój artkuł nie na Naruto Fanon tylko na Naruto Wiki. Nie wiem jak usuwać artykuły. Czy mógłbyś mi w tej sprawie pomóc? BakaChinatsuChan 13:50, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) THX za dodanie nowych kategorii odnośnie moich artykułów ,a moje gg to 22552648 ,jak coś chciałeś - Adiego8 Jak zapewne wiesz Hiruko posiadał Meiton. Hikari został naznaczony pieczęcią - Yami no Noroi Shirushi, dzięki której posiadł tą moc. Wiem że beznadziejny pomysł ale robiłem artykuł pod wpływem czasu i braku pomysłów. Niedługo zmieniam historię Hikari'ego. ^^ - Użytkownik:KatanaWTF Nie, nie usuwaj Hikari'ego : D Po prostu robię drugą postać ^^ ~ Mleko ♥ Mam pytanie. Co dokładnie jest niezrozumiałe w artykule o Hikari'm Uchiha ? Meiton jest przechwycony od Hiruko, gdyż czarnowłosy został naznaczony pieczęcią. W Filmie 3 jest pokazane że posiada tą zdolność. ^^ ~ Mleko ♥ Sorry. Proszę o usunięcie artkułu o Hikari'm Uchiha, gdyż nie mam pomysłu na niego : P Zajmę się drugą postacią ^^ ~ Mleko ♥ Problem Nie wiem o co ci chodzi, u mnie na stronie kategorii jest wszystko ok i mogę sobie poklikać w te ikonki. Sugeruję aktualizacje Firefoxa ew. spróbuj innej przeglądarki. Jeśli to nie pomoże, musisz pisać na . Przy okazji załatwię jeszcze jedną sprawę, podobno oskarżałeś kogoś o spam i multikonto za spam w artykule Granat Kunaiów na Naruto Wiki. Nie wiem z jakiej racji groziłeś komuś banem i zarzucałeś wysługiwanie się multikontami, nie miałeś nawet pewności, że to adres SnT bądź Minitsunade, bo tamten adres nie był przez nikogo sprawdzany, chyba że zwracałeś się z tym przez Special:Contact, podejrzewam że nie. Mogę cię zapewnić że tamten adres nie miał z nimi nic wspólnego, więc nazywanie kogoś idiotą i "żałosną osobą" za to, że jakaś przypadkowa osoba spamuje, jest nie na miejscu. Sugeruję, abyś upewnił się 2 razy zanim dasz komuś bana albo będziesz grozić zabraniem admina. Pozdrawiam, Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 19:12, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) Co Ci przeszkadzała moja postać? No i co że miała coś wspólnego z twoją... To źle? Przecież fajna była ;P Chyba chodzi o to żeby jakoś to połączyć w całość... Co ja znowu zrobilem Ja nawet nie wiem o co ci chodzi i niebede z tobą pisac dla mnie tem drugi admin jest lepszy i pytania kieruje do niego a on sporownaniu do ciebie mowi co zrobilem zle i co mam poprawic. Spoko mozesz dac Możesz dać za nic przecież zrobiłem tak ja oni bo mialem otwarte drugie okno i widziałem co u mnie jest źle a co u nich a ty mi za to ze na tej wiki zrobiłem artykuł o własnej postaci przecież to jest bez sensu A ja juz sejanusa poprawilem i mam tak jak inni tylko oni maja wiecej napisane w histori ale to ja bede codzienie cos dopisywal .Techniki tez poprawieRobakzLego 06:45, cze 29, 2011 (UTC)RobakzLego